My Tsubasa Chronicles The Beggining
by renea-lilith
Summary: three girls and two boys start out on what they think is earth but soon turns out that they have just traveled to another dimsion, and how do they expect to live? read to find out


Karen sat at her desk at school looking outside the window staring at a seagull pertched on the ground a few levels down. As she stared she couldn't help but want wings of her own to fly away from the school and her homelife.

The bell rang.

Karen snapped back to reality and picked up her things to put them in her backpack knowing she had lots of homework now. She walked down the stairs to the shoeroom and sat down in front of her cubby with dread. "Things could be worse," she breathed, "Hikai could be here scolding me for-"

"Scolding you for what my dear?"

Karen jumped back in surprize because Hihai, her childhood friend, next door neighbor, the most popular guy in school for his athletic skills, and lead guitarist and vocals for his band, the only person she really talks too stood right behind her looking down at her with wondering eyes. He cocked his head a bit then asked again, "why would I be mad at you?"

"Because," she began then bowed down repeatly, "because of how much homework I have again because I spaced off again." He laughed at her, "that's why? Karen I expect that from you, if you didn't have homework then you would sound like Yataka." She stopped bowing and stared at Hikai while she thought about Kataka. He was the second most popular guy in school for his brains, champion in all fighting clubs, the base in Hikai's band, and her crush since she first met him in middle school. Karen rubbed the back of her head, "if I was like him then that would scare a lot of people." Hikai nodded, "that's true, mostly me but that's true."

The two high school students changed their shoes and began walking home as they waited outside the middle school waiting for Anna, one of Karen's best friends, to get out and sure enough right on time Anna came bouncing out and embraced Karen as if they haven't seen each other in a long time. They finally let go after a while as Anna sighed deeply, "when will this week finally come? There are new shoes out and I want to try on a pair!" Karen moved her brown-black hair behind her shoulders as Anna flipped her golden brown long hair into a high ponytail and began walking with the two.

"So Hikai, what's new with your cd demo? Any new hits lately," Anna asked on her daily basis of being seperated from her friends. Hikai shrugged his shoulders, "not much, if Monica's dad can't find us a space to play then we just have to continue playing for bars and clubs." Anna shook her head as she balled up her fists to her chin, "if your parents didn't own those places then you wouldn't have pratice places to begin with! Second and third year high schoolers shouldn't even do that to begin with." Karen patted Anna's back, "there, there, don't forget they're safe with all those bodyguards around." Anna remembered then nodded until they bumped into Monica, their friend that had to transfer to a private school for girls, with a cellphone firmly attached to her ear.

She flipped the phone and held out her arms, "my dad booked a place! You're on next week, Saturday at ten!" They all cheered as they all walked down the street until they reached Karen and Hikai's street. "Come over to my house for snacks girls," Hikai said as he opened his house door, "then we make Karen do her homework, and then we practice your skills if we are debut your band."

They got done with the first two things and were about to practice when Yataka opened up the garage door with his backpack falling off his shoulder. "Just in time to watch the girls take a whack at our song," Hikai said welcoming Yataka inside after he closed the big steel door. "If it's okay with everyone I wrote a song," Karen chimed in blushing as she put the guitar around her neck.

Just as she was about to pull the papers out of her pocket a loud bang was heard from behind the garage door until a strange green light appered then a black hole dragging the five right into it. Karen looked around and saw a dark shadow comming close to her until she saw a pair of bright neon green eyes stare at her. She wanted to reach out but someone grabbed her hand from behind that turned her attention away.

It was Yataka holding her hand as she noticed that there was a chain of her friends holding hands that took her excitement away. It seemed as though Yataka was talking but she couldn't hear a thing as if she was deaf. A bright white light glowed from below them as they slowly got engulfed into it.

"It smells sweet," Karen thought until warm hands touched her waking her up. "Karen! Are you okay?" Yataka was above her, she slowly nodded as she sat up and looked around. The five of them was on a grassy green hill overlooking a small town. "Where are we," Monica asked brushing off her skirts, "and why are we here?"

"Ask them," Hikai said pointing towards the sky.


End file.
